fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Początek rozpaczy i tortur
Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Chrisa - Odcinek 1. Widać Zawodników na łódce.. Jo: '''Dlaczego ta łódka jest taka mała?! '''Anna Maria: '''Przez ubrania takiej jednej... '''Veronica: '''To nie ubrania tylko różnego rodzajuu sprzęty do upiększania. Moje ubrania lecą helikopterem... '''Sophey: Skąd masz helikopter? Veronica: '''Mam a co? '''Jo: Ten helikopter by mógł wziąść kilka osób zamiast twoich ubrań.. Mike: 'Więc co robimy? '''Jo: '''Nie widzisz że płyniemy! '''Dawn: '''Musisz uwolnić wewnętrznego ducha.... ''JoJo trzyma się napędu od łódki.. 'Scott: '''Puść to! '''Oliver: '''Ona cie nie posłucha, mówiłem jej już wcześniej o tym.. ''Widać jak Brick,Zoey i Catalina leżą nie przytomni na podłodze.. '''Sam: Co z nimi się stało?! JoJo:'' ''Podałam'' '(bul) takie coś (bulbul) ''przed wypłynięciem w ''(''bul) soku ''JoJo podaje Dawn pudełko.. '''Dawn: '''To pigułki gwałtu są! '''Sophey: Pewnie były przeterminowane... Ale co ja tam wiem...Hyy.. Nagle widać linke przyczepioną do lódki a na jej drugim końcu widać latawiec z przywiązanymi do niego Camerona i Lghtninga. Lightning: Shi-Bam! Jestem szybowcem! Cameron: 'O jejku! Co ja tu robie?! ''Po chwili Brick,Catalina i Zoey się budzą.. '''Zoey: Co się stało?! Co wy tam robicie?! Cameron: Niewiem Brick: 'Szeregowy Brick się melduje sir.. '''Jo: '''A mnie to nie obchodzi sir.. '''Catalina: '''Co się dzieje?! ''Z daleka widać że jest kłótnia..Kamera kieruje się na port. '''Chris: '''Witajcie na Rocktonakwa.. Wyspie gdzie kolejne moje show się odbędzie.. Mam na imie Chris...Chris McLean... Proste zasady.. 16 zawodników zmierzą się na tej wyspie o milion dolarów..Co 3 dni odbedą się konkurnecje. Druzyna która przegra będzie musiała wyeliminować jednego zawodnika na ceremonii...Tym razem oznaką przetrwania będzie kiełbaska z delfina.. Osoba wyautowana przejdzie się do portu wstydu i zostanie wyphnięty przez wielką rękawice bokserską daleko...daleko poza ten widok... Czas więc zacząć Totalną Porażkę: Wyyyyspę Chrisa.... ' Widać jak statek wybucha i wyrzuca na brzeg zawodników.. Chris: Zapomniałem ich ostrzedz o skałach.. Plaża Dawn medytuje na skale..Zoey i Mike wyławiają Cataline z wody..Reszta oprócz Lightninga,JoJo i Camerona dawno są już na plaży.. '' '''Jo:' Czy wam też się przypomina początek na wawanakwie.. Anna Maria: '''Nawet mi nie przypominaj..Na szczęście stamtąd uciekliśmy i nie musze eglądać Ezekiela nigdy więcej.. '''Mike: Ja się cieszę bo kolejny raz moge wygrać kase...dla Zoey.. Zoey: O Mike! Mike: O Zoey! Zoey i Mike mierzą się do pocałunku..Pomiędzy nich wchodzi Sophey.. Sophey: Ekhem! Może pójdziemy do Chrisa? Catalina: '''Dzięki Zoey i Mike że mi pomogliście wydostać się z wody.. '''Zoey: Nie ma za co.. Lightning: Lightningowi nikt nie będzie rozkazywał.. Lightning wyrzuca JoJo i Cameron w piach.. Cameron: Dzięki że mnie uratowałeś. Lightning: 'To tylko dlatego że Lightning chce się na tobie zemścić.. '''Cameron: '''Boję się... '''JoJo: '''JoJo cię ugryzie żebyś dostał super mocy.. ''Kamera idzie do Dawn gdzie Oliver przygląda się jej.. 'Oliver: '''Nigdy nie próbowałem medytacji.. '''Dawn: '''A powinieneś.. ''Widać bijące się Anna Marie i Veronice. Za daleko było widać całujących się Dakote i Sama Spoglądają na to Brick i Jo.. '''Anna Maria: '''To mój lakier! '''Veronica: Mój był różowy a twój czerwony.. Anna Maria: '''Daltonistka!... '''Jo: '''Ciekawe kiedy skończą... '''Brick: '''Ja nie mam pojęcia.. '''Jo: Nie do ciebie mówiłam... Nagle widać było kroczący cień..Był do Chris.. Chris: 'Zapraszam was na plac główny.. Plac główny ''Wszyscy ustali.. '''Chris: Zanim was wyśle do pokoi i na zadanie trzeba was podzielić.. Veronica: '''Tylko szybko..Helikopter z ubraniami zaraz przyleci.. '''Chris: Tak mi przykro ale Natasha, która zastąpiła Chefa strzeliła z Armaty do niego..Pilot wyrzucił tylko jedną walizke zanim wybuchnął.. Chris rzuca walizke Veronice.. Chris: Kiedy wyczytam imię wychodzi one i idzie na prawo..Sam...Dakota...Veronica...Scott...Oliver...Anna Maria.....Brick...Catalina...Jesteście Rozdrażnione wiewiórki.. Chris rzuca im logo.. Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.png Chris: 'Reszta idzie na prawo czyli Jo....JoJo...Zoey....Dawn....Mike...Sophey...Cameron...Lightning...Jesteście Dziwne Kaczki ''Chris rzuca im logo. Nie łapią go lecz podnieśli.. Plik:TDCIKaczki.png '''Chris: Krótko powiem...Na lewo Stołówka i Las. Na prawo Pokój Zwierzeń,Wzgórze i Toaleta. A prosto Domki..Rozpakować się i za 10 minut na sali gimnastycznej.. Domek Wiewiórkek Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.png Dziewczyny weszły do domku.. Anna Maria: '''Lepsze warunki niż na Wawanakwie..Zajmuje górne łóżko..Dakota? Catalina? Chcecie dolne?.. '''Dakota: Ja moge chętnie.. Anna Maria: No to sie rozpakowuj.... Veronica: '''A ja? Gdzie mam spać?! '''Catalina: Wejż łóżko podemną.. Veronica: Nie mam zamiaru pod tobą spać. (Catalina: Więc to jest Pokój Zwierzeń..' '''Veronica jest rozpieszczona i bezczelna.. Nie lubie jej) '''Catalina: '''No to zamieńmy się.. ''Nagle chłoacy weszli.. Anna Maria: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Scott: '''Chris powiedział że domki są i dla dziewczyn i dla chłopaków.. '''Veronica: No dobra ale macie być cicho.. Brick: Da się zrobić..''-(zasalutował)-'' Scott: Brick i ja bierzemy pierwsze łóżko a Oliver i Sam biorą te drugie..Pasuje? Sam: Jasne... Oliver: Może być Domek Kaczek Plik:TDCIKaczki.png Wszyscy się pchając weszli do domku.. Jo: Chce wejść pierwsza.. Lightning: A kto tego nie chce koleś.. Jo: Nie jestem facetem zardzewiały łbie.. Wreście udało im się wejść.. Jo: 'Biorę najlepsze łóżko.. ''Wskoczyła do najlepszego łóżka.. '''JoJo: JoJo weźmie górne łóżko przy swojej jednej sylabowej koleżance.. Jo: '''O co jej chodzi? '''Cameron: Twoje imie to Jo a jej JoJo.. Twoje imie jest jedną sylabą jej imienia.. Mike? Moge miec pod tobią łóżko. Mike: Jasne.. Lightning: '''Lightning bierze dolne łóżko. '''Zoey: '''Ja i Dawn bierzemy te ostatnie na końcu.. '''Sophey: A więc ja musze mieć z Lightningiem?! Jo: Na to wygląda.. Sophey: 'Nieeeee! ('Sophey: 'Ale mi wstyd się zrobiło..) Sala gimnastyczna Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.pngPlik:TDCIKaczki.png ''Wszyscy jak wryci ustali.. '''Chris: '''Skoro rozpakowywanie się i rozdzielenie drużynowo mamy już za sobą trzeba zacząć pierwszą konkurencje czyli...Krwawy Zbijak.. '''Veronica: Co?! Chris: '''Zasady są troche zmienione.. Gdy traficie zawodnika musi zejść z boiska i usiąść na ławke ... Gdy złapiecie piłke osoba która rzuciła jest wyeliminowana. Możecie też swoją piłką odbić inną..Jeżeli jednak piłka wam wypadnie z rąk musicie zejść. '''Zoey: To wszystko? Chris: Piłki są naładowane torturami od wściekłych os aż po porażenie prądem więc uważajcie..Działa to tylko gdy nie złapiecie piłkę albo zostaniecie nią trafienii. Będziecie grali po 4 na boisku.. Każda mini grupa zawalczy raz na boisku. Ostatni czyli 3 mecz rozegracie wymieszani.. Dobra..Zdecydujcie kto pierwszy wyjdzie na boisko gramy.. 1 Runda.. Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.pngPlik:TDCIKaczki.png Brick, Oliver vs. Mike, Zoey Catalina, Sam vs. Sophey, Jo Wszyscy już wybli zniecierpliwieni jak wreście zadzwonił gwizdek..Piłek wzieli Brick i Catalina.. Brick: Już po was... Catalina: Zobaczmy czy wygracie.. Oboje rzucają..Brick trafia Sophey. Razi ją prąd.. Sophey: Auć! Sophey zeszła z boiska.. Oliver: Jedna mniej.. Gdy Sam i reszta odwróciła się do drużyny Zoey i Jo wzieły piłki i rzuciły w Sama i Bricka powodując u nich Paraliż..Veronica i Dakota ściągneli ich z boiska.. Sam: 'Co się stało? '''Dakota: '''Jesteś chwilowo sparaliżowany.. '''Jo: '''Haha Ciołki mają w łeb.. ''Oliver rzucił w Jo ale nie traił. Odrzuciła mu celnie jednak złapał piłkę przez co musiała zejść.. '''Jo: Nieee! Każda ze stron posiadała pilkę. Zoey i Catalina rzucili i trafili się nawzajem. Oliver: No i zostaliśmy tylko my.. Oliver nie trafił..Piłkę przejął Mike i obiema piłkami trafił w Olivera... Chris: Więc pierwszy punkt zdobywają kaczki! Plik:Runda_1.png Reklama Popłyń na wyspę gdzie spotkasz potwory a właściwie dinozaury.. 22 zawodników się wybrało na te wyspe i będzie walczyć o 1 milion dolarów.. Owen: 'Izzy?! Choć! '''Izzy: '''Czekam na randkę z Pterodaktylem.. ''Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego '' ''Musisz to przeczytać! Sala Gimnastyczna 2 Runda... Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.pngPlik:TDCIKaczki.png Anna Maria, Dakota vs. Lightning, JoJo Scott, Veronica vs. Cameron, Dawn Wszyscy weszli na boisko..Jako pierwsi piłke złapali Scott i Lightning..Żaden nie rzucił.. '''Lightnig: Lightning poczeka aż ty się zbłaźnisz.. Scott: To sobie poczekasz... Po półgodziny nadal nikt nie strzelił...wreście Veronica wzieła piłkę od Scotta i próbując trafić Cameron wyrzuciła piłkę tak mocno że zbiła szybę i gdzieś poleciała..Chwile później piłka wróciła..Co się okazało przyniosła ją ośmiornica.. Veronica wskazała na Scotta że to on rzucił..Ośmiornica rozwaliła sale gimnastyczną. Scott znalazł pod podłogą Figurkę Chrisa..Ośmiornica pokazała zdjęcie swojego syna co się okazało Rekina..Rzuciła Scottem o resztki ściany i odeszła.. Scott: '''Auć! Rezygnuje.... '''Anna Maria: Jak to?! Scott: 'Tak to...To jest matka tego rekina..Nie chce się narażać drugi raz. Dopiero co odzyskałem swój dawny wygląd.. Port Wstydu Plik:TDCIWiewiórki.png ''Scott spakowany już razem z Anną Marie i Veronicą odprowadziły go.. 'Anna Maria: '''Dzięki że pomogliście mi się spakować.. '''Veronica: '''Miałam malować brwi ale dobra.. '''Anna Maria: '''Trzymaj się.. ''Scott podszedł do Veronici i dał jej karteczkę.. Wsiadł na łódkę przegranych.. Marynarz i Scott popłynieli daleko stąd... '''Chris: Nie spodziewana eliminacja a właściwie rezygnacja...Kto następny postrada zmysły? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Wyspie Chrisa... KONIEC! Fajny Odcinek? Dzięki za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Taki sobie Może być Od biedy ujdzie.. Żałosny